Reunions
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Crossover with Lois and clark, the new adventures of superman. Chloe returns to Metropolis after traveling the world and is rescued by no other than superman.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunions. **

**Summary: Chloe goes back to Metropolis after traveling the world and is rescued by, Superman, who to her surprise is of cause Clark Kent. She gets an even bigger shock when she finds out about Lois.**

**This is my first go at fan fiction for Smallville. I am a fan of the programme, but whether I can write about it I'm going to leave up to you. Please review! Advice is welcome.**

**Chapter 1.**

She stood out of the cab and looked round at her surroundings. The tall buildings, the Daily Planet. She remembered when she worked there, she had so many hopes of her career here, but a once in a life time opportunity came and she couldn't resist.

Now she trod along the ground she had as a teenager. Remembering her years with Clark and Lana and Lois, she hoped to use this chance to meet them again. If they hadn't moved on with their life. It was then that she saw blue and red glide through the sky in the corner of her eye. She turned round just in time to see a man stream through the air wearing a cape and….underpants on the outside! She had to hide her smile at that as people instantly started cheering.

"Superman! Superman!"

Superman? That would be a good one for the wall of weird.

She walked over to a newspaper stand as the flying "freak" disappeared over a building but she was nearly knocked off her feet as a newspaper reported ran past her desperate to get a photo of the hero. Steadying herself Chloe looked back. She had seemed familiar somehow.

"So, let's see how the Daily Planet's been handling without its best reporter." She said picking up the closest paper, sure enough the headlines was about underwear boy. She thought up that name the moment she saw him. She flipped through the paper and instantly saw Clark and Lois's names. She smiled, they chose a career in this after all the times they'd argued against her, looks like she had the last laugh. Well, they're still in town. She'd have to pay them a surprise visit. But first, she had to find her hotel.

Well, compared to Metropolis, her room wasn't exactly as classy as she thought it would be, but she'd had worse. After dumping her luggage on the bed she went over to her balcony and gazed at the view. She was high enough to get a good look at her surroundings. Standing on her tip-toes she tried to spot Smallville, she had of cause planned to stop by there for a day too. She thought that she could just make it out, scrambling onto the railing and pushing her self up. It was then that she heard a loud crack. Before she had time to react the railing gave way and she went along with it off the balcony. She screamed as she saw the ground hurtling towards her at an alarming speed. "This is it." She thought. "No Clark to rescue me this time." She scrunched her eyes tight not baring to see the ground come closer. She felt something hook under her, and she stopped falling. She braved a peek and saw she was in fact going up.

"What the?" She turned to see the face of a dark strong man.

"Oh my gosh, I've been rescued by underwear boy!"

"What?"

She realized that she'd actually spoke out loud. "Sorry." Now it was his turn to be surprised.

She felt his arms become loose and her body fall through the air again. She screamed, both terrified and frustrated when the ground stopped coming closer and she was once again in the arms of her hero.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't have to go as far as dropping me!" She straightened herself up once they were back on her balcony again.

"Sorry." He grinned. "You haven't changed."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"No offence, but I don't remember meeting a guy flying around in his underwear. Sorry."

"Chloe. It's me, Clark."

She almost fell off the balcony again in surprise, but managed to steady herself in time.

"Clark!"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh. It's really you!" She drew him into a hug. "Well, I was hoping to meat you again, but not." She motioned her hand at his outfit.

He blushed a bit then. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, I would have thought your journalist instincts would have kicked in ages ago."

"And I thought you had moved already!"

Then she remembered the newspaper article, he had been the one to write up on the Superman case. "Talking of journalists, nifty of you using your secret identity to write those stories."

"Well, I don't get paid for this, I have to earn a living somehow!"

She grinned. "I always knew you'd do something amazing. And flying. I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I was." He grumbled. She just burst out laughing at the idea of Clark learning to fly when even going on top of a tall building scared him.

Clark just rolled his eyes. "I'd better get changed."

"Yeah." She couldn't agree more, but was surprised to hear his voice again. "I thought you were.." She turned around. There he was, clothed in a suit and glasses. "Super speed. I'm never going to get used to that." She grinned remembering the amount of times he had dashed off to save someone. The amount of times he had saved people at school, it was no surprise he made it into a career.

"How are things at the Daily Planet, coping without me?" They headed for his house walking briskly next to each other.

"Well, Parry White's the editor."

"Woe woe woe. Parry White? The drunken guy who tried to expose you and nearly got you killed Parry White? "That's the one. "

". I mean, he's good at his job and all, but I never realized he was such a drunk. I thought he would have lost his job by now. You're not just working there because he offered it to you, are you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Good

. She smiled, still trying to get to grips that he could fly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews and advice so far. More is welcome!**

**Chapter 2.**

"And Lana?"

"She's gone back to France and has a degree in Art. I think she has a few shows for her work every now and then."

"Let me guess, she's found another hot guy who turns out to have a great family history and has to kill her?" Chloe leaned on Clark as they walked along side by side.

"Nnnno." He looked down at her now tanned face. "Well, here we are."

"This is where you live?"

"Yeh."

"Sorry. It's hard imagining you away from Smallville, I guess everyone's changed and moved on." She walked through the threshold.

"About that…" Clark started, but soon found he was too late.

"Chloe!"

"Lois!" The look on Chloe's face made Clark want to super speed out. She was stunned. Maybe he should have told her first.

"What? What are you doing here?" Chloe walked up, her eyes peeled open in a look of utter shock and surprise.

"Well." Lois shot her husband a scolding look. Chloe followed her gaze.

"Wait. You, and him? You two…you're going out?"

"Not exactly going out."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. Of all the couples in the world, she had never guessed these two would have ended up together. Then again, the best ones always start of like that. She looked from the sympathetic looking Lois, to Clark who was now looking anywhere but at them.

"Chloe?" Lois stepped forward.

"Congratulations!" She through her hands in the air to great an over joyed Lois.

"You're sure you're alright with this." Lois pulled out of the hug.

"Fine, fine." She waved her hand "Why shouldn't I be?"

From the long silence that followed, she guessed what was on their minds.

"In fact. I met a lovely European guy my self."

"Really?" Lois guided her over to the sofa. "Tell me everything!"

After 5 packets of crisps and a couple of beers their conversations finally came to an end.

"Goodness!" Chloe looked at her watch. "I'd better be getting on my way."

"Well you can stay here to night if you want."

"Nah. Thanks but, I paid for a room." She got up.

"Well." Lois turned her round to get a good look a her." See you tomorrow? How about we go to town?"

"That would be great!"

"Lois! It's dark, I should give you a lift!"

"It's not far honest. Oooooo." She exclaimed as she saw Clark walk up to her as Superman. "And you don't mind him going out like that" She indicated to the pants.

Lois just bust out laughing. "Don't blame me! His Mum designed it!"

"Sorry." She turned to Superman who just grinned and rolled his eyes. "Well ooo." She said whilst being scooped up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!"

Once again she found herself back on her balcony except this time she was with underwear boy. "I'm going to have to stop calling him that." She muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. She look over to what remained of the railing. "I wonder if I can sue for that. Or maybe they'll make ME pay for braking it?"

"Well, they should have made it more secure."

"Thanks." She looked up, goodness he'd grown. She was only apart of his shadow now. "I always knew you'd do something special."

"Thank you." He paused, wondering what was really going on inside her head. "Chloe. Sure you sure that you're all right with .."

" I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that! Yes, maybe you shod have told me sooner but…it was a nice surprise."

"There is no other guy is there."

"No. But I am happy for you."

They both looked round for a while, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I'd better get back."

"Or the Mrs will have a go?" She grinned." Clark. Don't tell her. I want her to keep thinking that I'm with someone. You know, to make her think I'm with my dream boy." She added quickly.

"Sure." He sighed. "I'll see you."

She watched the red and blue colours disappear before she finally felt the cold night against her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it was a while.**

**Chapter 3.**

Chloe dashed acrosstown as fast as she could, holding her high healed shows in one hand and her purse steady in the other.

"I'm late!" She ran past a clock. She had arranged to meat Lois in the park at 1pm, it was now 1:10. "Nearly there!" She ran across the road forgetting to look. The next thing she heard was the screech of breaks. Turning round she found herself frozen to the spot as a car hurtled towards her at an alarming rate. Her mind went blank as she closed her eyes tight and looked away as though blocking the image would make it stop. She rose her hands, expecting to feel a heavy weight force her to the ground, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw to her relief that the car had been able to stop just in time. There was only cm between her and the vehicle. A tall man with dark hair came out of the car.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he strode up to her, but came to a sudden halt when he saw her face.

"Chloe?"

She straightened her self up. "And who might you be?" She stared at his face, it looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"It's Lex." He extended his hand which she shook.

"You can't be, Lex is bold!"

"Not anymore." He chuckled.

She forced a laugh out, feeling rather uncomfortable. She could never really make out Lex. He could be doing you a good deed one minute and the next pulling some sort of scam.

"Sorry." She apologized. "and thanks for not running me over." She smiled weakly. "Well, nice meeting you again. I'd better get going. I'm late enough as it is!"

Lex nodded his approval as she hurried off.

"Where is she? She should have been here 15 minutes ago!" Clark started pacing up and down, leaving a small hole in the ground of a local park.

"I'm sure she just lost track of time." Lois's normally calm voice came across with panic. She sat perched on the edge of a silver chair by a petit round table.

"Something's happened to her. I should go look."

"Woe, you don't want to freak her out. If she's just late late then you'll embarrass her." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'll see, she'll be here in 20 secs."

Clark sighed and stared at his watch just to be annoying.

"15 seconds…..17……19…….tw……" Out of the corner of his eye he saw a ruffle of blonde hair.

"Sorry!" She flopped into a chair panting.

Lois just smiled at Clark. It had been exactly 20 seconds.

"Told you." She whispered to him so his super hearing could hear her.

Chloe stared between the two. "What did you say? You're not the only one who know about his hearing."

"Nothing. Anyway, why are you so late?" Lois grinned enjoying putting her cousin in the spotlight.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well, first of all, I just got caught up in something, and you know how it is, you don't notice the time because your just so fascinated. Then I tried to get here by running in high heels, not a good idea. I had to take them off. Look at my feet! Anyway, then I was nearly ran over by Lex….."

"Lex?" Clark and Lois both exclaimed together.

"Yes." She looked to and fro the pair as though she was trying to work out a riddle.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he try to run you over?"

The questions came flooding in.

"Hey, wait a minute." Chloe raised her hands in the air to calm them down. "Look, it's me, I'm here, I'm fine. No he didn't do it on purpose. And he has hair!"

"Oh yes, I think it's a wig." Lois leaned back in her chair acting like a know it all.

"It's real. " Clark glared. "And are you sure your alright?"

"Yes."

"He didn't try to hurt you?"

"No." She huffed. "Ok, there's clearly something going on here. Would anyone care to explain?"

The two just shuffled and pretended to be fascinated by the table.

"Listen. I know he was a jerk before. Clearly you tow don't like him so what's going on? Is he like an evil genius or something?" She lent across the table. Watching their eyes for any indication. But both remained perfectly unreadable. In the end she gave up and, wanting to get around the uncomfortable silence. Decided to change the subject.#

"You know. I might consider coming back to the Daily Planet."

"You're staying?"

"Oh no. I meant once I finished traveling." She said apologetically.

"Yes of cause. You going back to see that lad you liked? What was his name?"

"eerr John." She exchanged a look with Clark begging him not to tell her the truth. But Clark suddenly turned away. His ears picking up a faint cry. He gave a sorry look at the girls.

"Go on." Lois waved a hand, and he was off.

"On his way to save another day." Chloe watched him fly off. "So what's it like being married to a super hero?"

"Alright I suppose." She waved her hand from side to side. "Gets a bit sweaty after a busy day though."

"He sweats?"

"Even hero's have to."

"Ok, so what's it like being married to an alien?" She leaned forward as though she was about to take notes.

"Out of this world."

* * *

Please review. Any advice is welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry it had been a long time since my last up-date.**

**I shall try to up-date more often from now on.**

**I present to you, the daily planet!**

Just as Lois had promised, she was receiving a grand tour of the daily planet . Personalized!

"..and this is the best coffee machine if you ask me, that one over there makes them too hot." Lois waved her hand across the room. "Oh, and here is theeee best part of all…." They came to a rather tatty desk with heaps of paper and a few coffee mugs, but with some flowers as an attempt to lighten the place up.

"Surprise surprise." Clark chirped in.

"My desk!" She waved her hands over the mess that was presented before them.

"How……in theme?" Chloe smiled weakly.

Lois gave her a confused expression before proceeding round the office and grabbing a poor young man who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Jimmy! Where do you think your going?" She turned him to face her friends.

"Chloe Jimmy, Jimmy Chloe." They shook hands looking rather nervous.

" Chloe is my cousin. She worked here when she was just 18"

"Really?" Jimmy asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, but only on the basement level."

"Eh, you gotta start somewhere." Lois pulled her away and led her towards the editors office. A startled Jimmy however son ran in their path.

"Woe woe, you can't just go in there!"

"Why not?"

"He's…err……busy."

Lois looked him up and down. "Alright." She sighed turning to Chloe. "I guess that's it for this level."

"Thanks." She cocked her head to one side. "Is that Elvis I hear?" She nodded to the editor's office.

"He, errr." Jimmy stammered searching for an excuse. " It help's him concentrate?"

Lois rolled her eyes and headed a rather confused Chloe back to her desk knowing that they weren't going to get the young guy to stand up to the boss today.

He watched them lead her away and mentally kicked himself for not introducing her to Perry. Now what would she think of him? A chicken! Wait. He stopped his thoughts midway. Why did he care about what she thought of him? Maybe…..Nah. He shook himself and tried to get back to work. But he couldn't help looking up to see her beautiful smile.

"So, what story are you working on?" Chloe perched herself on the edge of Lois' desk.

"Superman's latest rescue."

"Ah I see. You can even interview him personally." She grinned.

"Keep it quite! Lois ordered in a hushed voice. "And yeah, Clark and I are known to be the best when it comes to the stories about superman."

"I wonder why." They giggled silently together, getting an odd look from a passer by.

"So who did he save this time?"

"You." Her fingers tapped over the keyboard.

"M…..me?"

"Yeah. He did catch you when you fell off your balcony didn't he?"

"Well yes……"

"Good, can I have an interview." She swiveled round in her chair and scooped up a tape recorder.

"Why not." Chloe sighed. "What do you want know?"

"First of all what happened. How did you fall?" She leaned forward an impatient expression on her face.

_My she really is an eager reporter. Guess it's in the family._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Well, I was leaning on the bar and it just broke."

Lois nodded sympathetically. "Do you intend to sue?"

"No!" She looked alarmed for a minute. Surly Lois knew her better than that. "I guess it was own my fault as I did stand on it and leaned out rather far." She explained.

"But you could still get compensation."

"Stick to topic." She growled.

Lois opened her mouth to argue, but decided not to from the stare she got from Clark.

"How high up where you?"

"I was on the 11th floor."

Lois held back a gasp. _Thank goodness Clark was there!_

"What……what went through your mind?"

"I honestly thought that this was it. After everything that I have survived this would be the end of me."

Lois nodded slowly knowing all too well what "adventures" Chloe, and herself had been through.

"And what was it like to be, to be rescued by superman?"

Chloe was surprise Lois hadn't jumped straight to the catch and asked her sooner.

"A relief." She smiled.

"I'm sure it was. Anything else." She glared at her cousin pushing for more.

"Well, I." She rattled her mind. _Come on! She thought. You've interviewed loads of people you should know what she wants to hear._

Well." She gasped, wondering what to say which wouldn't give away his identity. "I…."

"Coffee anyone?" Jimmy walked towards them holding 2 steaming hot cups.

"Thanks." Chloe grinned at him as he slipped it into her hands. They shared a quick gaze for a moment, until…..

"Jimmy!" Lois stopped herself from exploding. "Listen, this is very nice of you, but I'm in the middle of an interview." She indicated Chloe. "So, if you could just give us a few minutes."

"Sure." He backed off, giving one last glance at Chloe.

After making sure he was out of ear shot Lois leaned forward and whispered. "He fancies you."

"No he doesn't." Chloe couldn't stop herself from blushing, which Lois immediately saw.

"You don't." She gasped. "You like him."

"No I don't I……."

"Oh my gosh." Lois exclaimed when she saw the time. "I'm behind schedule!"

She rewound the tape to just before Jimmy had interrupted. "On with the interview!" She glanced at Chloe, she knew what to do.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but thankfully Jimmy's interruption had given her time to think of a proper answer.

**Pls let me know what you think of my story so far.**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie!**


	5. bright pink cheeks

**Sorry it so long (places shield around myself) **

**I've been busy with school and a local pantomime thing,**

**I can't promise that the next up-date will be quick, but it will be faster than this one.**

**So, finally here it is….**

**Chapter 5: Bright pink cheeks.**

Chloe had finally managed to escape her workaholic cousin, now understanding why they called her mad dog lane. Taking another sip of her coffee she realised she should get back, Lois had promised her she would bring her up to date on the latest stories and maybe she could wind her way back into the daily planet, if she decided to stay for good that was. The one problem with travelling was leaving this job, it was one dream against the other. Straightening her skirt she made her way back, coffee held loosely in hand as she tried to focus her thoughts.

He was late. Again! Perry world never take him seriously if he didn't even show up in time! Jimmy ran past startled workers as he raced against the clock to show off his latest photography to the boss. He was nearly there when.

BANG!

His paper went flying as did he and he suddenly found that his shirt felt rather wet and warm.

Chloe didn't know what had hit her. One minute she was considering competing against Lois for the superman stories the next she was on the floor with paper falling all around her.

Both stood up at the same time brushing down their clothes.

"Oh man that'll never come out!"

Chloe looked up to see Jimmy fussing over a large brown stain on his shirt. A stain which looked a lot like. "Coffee. Oh no." She gasped looking down at her empty cup on the ground.

This stain was never going to come out! What were people going to think of him now!? What will Perry think? What will Chloe think?

"Jimmy I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!"

He sheepishly looked up, just one peep of her face was enough to make him blush with embarrassment.

" Oh no really it's fine it's fine."

"No it's not, here." She pressed her unused hankie against it and brushed firmly but with no luck. "Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry. Your shirt is ruined."

"I'll leave that to the washing machine to decide, besides It needs throwing out anyway, old and tatty, eer, not that this will mean it's no use anymore…" He stumbled over his words.

She smiled sweetly, something about him just made her happy inside. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up."

"No, I'm kinda err late. And besides nothing a jacket won't cover up."

"But you'll ruin your jacket, and I'll explain why your late, honest I'll take the blame."

"No you can't do that!" He bit his lip realising he'd raised his voice. "Anyway, the pattern looks kind of funky."

"Groovy." She managed a giggle.

"Yeah, well." He wrapped a coat round him. "I'd better get going."

"Oh but….." She waved her hand round the stain.

He gave a shrug and hurried of yelling back a nervous bye.

Lois sighed and shook her head. "Well, great first impressions you gave there." She scrunched her cup up with frustration. But why, why did she care about what he thought about her? She was about to leave when something cought her eye. Bending down to pick it up she realised it was A of assorted photos.

"Oh no, he must have dropped this. Wow." She gasped to herself acknowledging the talent behind it. Flipping through, one of them got her attention. A guy, with a black mask held loosely in hand as he fumbled around with it, every detail of his face clear, she remembered seeing a copy of this on Lois' desk. She was writing about a robbery.

Closing the door behind him, he allowed himself to breath again.

"Aaaaa, young love." A deep voice could be heard.

"Chief?"

Perry stood up. "You going to ask her out."

"I don't know what you mean." He looked away to avoid the penetrating which was trying to figure him out.

"Come on Kid, I saw what happened out there."

"Oh." He looked down to his covered up stain.

"Never mind that! The girl. You like her." He placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, a Fatherly gesture.

Perry wasn't kidding around, he wouldn't laugh at him in the face, he just wanted to be a friend. Jimmy sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Perry chuckled and shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn kid."

A quite knock at the door startled them both. "Excuse me." A girl with dazzling blonde hair and a smile which would make anyone forget their problems walked in. Perry noticed Jimmy catch his breath.

"Yes?"

"I think Jimmy dropped these."

"Oh err, yes." He stammered as she handed them over to him. Their eyes met and he felt himself absorbed in them, however he was broken out with it quickly as Perry painfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Err, Chloe this is my boss Perry White, and errr, Perry this is Chloe."

"Pleased to meet you" Perry extended a hand which she gladly shuck with a toothy white smile on her face. Such a beautiful smile, really highlights her cheeks…..

"Jimmy"

"Yes Sir?" He blurted as he was once again brought out of his gaze

"Is there anything else you might like to say." His indicated Chloe with his eyes, trying to hide the boyish smile off his face, achieving in making Jimmy's cheeks glow a bright pink.

"Thank you for these, I guess we'd better get on Chief."

Chloe smiled awkwardly as she left, her feelings even more confused than ever.

"You can't avoid you're feelings forever. Either you tell her how you feel or your going to be crushed."

"Chief?"

"Some personal advice kid, I suggest you take it."

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews so far, if it were not for them this up-date would have been long….er. (innocent whistling)**

**Keep them coming. I do take them in mind so if you have any ideas I'll try and think of something.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
